Jackson Gegris
}}Jackson Gegris (called Jax by most people, also known as Lorthian VonRoe) was an American man. He created a kinetic robot whom he named Lorthian VonRoe, and used it as a disguise on many occasions. Before One Decision Jax was born into a very moral, family, before the Termination Law, and the world was crowded excessivley. His parents believed that everything would even itself out somehow, but he wanted to fix the problem. So hedesigned the Termination process. He wanted to present his idea to the President, but he knew my parents would never let me take any part in it. So he had to find a disguise. He created Lorthian VonRoe, a kinetic robot. He was excellent with building things, much like Jace. So he used Lorth to present his idea to President Oferis. Oferis fell in love with the idea, feeling it was the perfect solution to overpopulation. Lorth, controlled by Jax, was accepted into the President's Cabinet. Then, President Oferis was assasinated. The new President, President Garwin, hated the Termination Law. But he was overruled by the Cabinet, who wanted to keep the law in action. That made Garwin mad. He figured if he couldn't stop the Law, he'd have to stop the one who made it. So Lorth was fired from the President's cabinet. Jax was furious. That year, his parents chose him to be Terminated, but Jax had planned for that. Lorth, who he now kept in his closet, had a command list. Jax created this list just incase he ever got Terminated. So, just as he was locked into that glass tube, Jax pressed a button on a remote in his pocket, activating Lorth's command list. Lorth walked out of Jax's house and began walking for the Choosing Hall. But the robot did not go unnoticed. Nathan Myers witnessed Lorth walking, and the robot automatically erased his entire memory. When he got to the Choosing Hall, Lorth broke into the basement, where the toxic poison is kept in tanks. Lorth replaced the poison with sleeping serum. When Jax fell through that tube, he wasn't dead, only sleeping. He woke up in the Underdump. Jax scrounged around for old computer monitor hooked his remote up to all of them. Now he could control Lorth from the Underdump. He could see and hear everything he made Lorth do. Jax knew how to escape, but escaping wasn't all that he wanted. He wanted revenge on President Garwin. But he couldn't build the perfect torture device alone. So, with Lorth, Jax spied on people. He spied on Jace. Jax noticed that Jace was an exceptionally good builder. So he waited years until the next year of Termination. ''One Decision'' Jax used Lorth to threaten Jace's parents just minutes before they had to decide. If they had chosen Jace's brother, Warren Wimly, Jax would have killed them both. But Jax didn't let Jace die. He used Lorth to switch the poison with sleeping gas, just as he did with himslef. When Jace fell into the Underdump, Jax's whole scheme was coming into place. Jax controlled Lorth to fall into the Underdump. Using Lorth, Jax convinced Jace to help him make a torture device. After the device was made, Lorth (Jax) betrayed Jace and abandoned him in the Underdump while Lorth (Jax) used the device to escape. Jax plowed into the House of Excellence, collapsing the west wall. He kidnapped President Garwin and began to torture him. He also kidnapped the Vice President and other government works, and Abducted their minds to work for him. Later, Jax murdered Amanda Mendrid when she tried to defeat him. He got in a fight with his ex-wife, Rebecca Cross, because he tried turning her into a Duct. Later, Jax was defeated by Nathan Myers, who had regained his memory. Nathan turned Jax into the police. Jax was going to jail when he pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head.